ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Humungousaur (B10 Reboot: AR)
Humungousaur is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Vaxasaurian from the planet Terradino. Appearance Humungousaur is approximately 20 feet tall. His body is somewhat humanoid and muscular with two arms and two legs. His legs are shorter than his arms. He has elephant-like feet and a lengthly lizard-like tail. His armored hide is light brown, with minor plating on his shoulders, tail, back, arms, and upper legs. He has a beige chest, abs, inner arms, and lower jaw. Dark grey, stone-like spikes, each shaped like the dorsal fin of a shark, run down his spine from the top of his neck to a black mace on the end of his tail. The mace has three spikes shaped like stalagmites, being one large spike on the middle and two smaller spikes on the sides. He has three fingers and a thumb on each hand and three black, elephant-like toes on each foot. His knee caps and finger joints also bulge out. His square-like head is mostly hunched forward and the beige area of his neck is wrinkled. Both his lower jaw and brows are protruding while his almost human-like nose appears to be squished inward. His lips are black and have wrinkles. His teeth are yellowed and minorly fanged. He also has two green eyes with thick black outlines. Humungousaur wears the Omnitrix symbol on his chest. Humungousaur is about 12 feet tall and can grow bigger at will, up to about 60 feet. When he grows, his dinosaur features become more pronounced, growing Stegosaur-like plates on his back, a crest on his forehead, and spikes on his tail. Also, on his shoulders three plates separate and grow, giving him a more ferocious look. His arms do something similar. His skin is hard, brown, and a sort of beige color in its inner side and he has a somewhat humanoid body. Humungousaur wore the Omnitrix symbol on his chest. Humungousaur wears black briefs with a white waistband, and a green and black sash across his chest (going from his right shoulder to the left side of his lower back) containing the Omnitrix symbol. Humungousaur now has grey fingernails instead of brown, a slightly bigger chin, green eyes in the same hue of his sash, a shorter build and his nose has shifted to his forehead. Powers and Abilities Humungousaur possesses incredible strength, being able to lift Way Big at base size, and throw objects (heavy or light) up to a high altitude, even into near-earth orbit. Humungousaur possesses a thick, armored hide, which has proven to be durable enough to withstand blaster fire and heavy impacts. Humungousaur has the power to increase or decrease his own body size and mass. He can grow up to a maximum of 60 feet and his strength increases as he grows. He can also shrink down to about 10 feet. Humungousaur possesses incredible strength. He possesses a thick, armored hide, which has proven to be durable enough to withstand blaster fire and heavy impacts. Humungousaur's tail is powerful enough to create shockwaves when he slams it against the ground. Humungousaur can generate his Stegosauride features (plates and spikes on his spine and tail) without changing size. These features give Humungousaur an extra edge in battle both defensively and offensively. Humungousaur is durable enough to survive in space for a few minutes, and pass through dangerous force fields. Humungousaur's tail is powerful enough to easily knock away Malware's third form. Once Humungousaur charged and rammed Vilgax while running on all fours, in a similar fashion to a bull or rhinoceros. Humungousaur is quite agile for his size, as he could somersault onto one of the Forever Knights' battle horses, perform a slide tackle and be able to evade attacks while jumping. Humungousaur has a powerful roar, which he once used to scare away a large group of reporters. Similar to Four Arms, Humungousaur is strong enough to create shock waves by clapping his hands together. Abilities *Enhanced Strength *Enhanced Durability *Enhanced Agility *Enhanced Jumping *Stegosauride Features *Size Alteration *Powerful Roar *Limited Space Survivability *Sonic Clap *Shock Waves *Mace Tail *Shockwave Generation Weaknesses Humungousaur's strength has a clear limit, as with such cases with moving and lifting beings or objects as heavy as Tyrannopede, whose sheer weight proved a challenge for Humungousaur to manage. Humungousaur is also very slow and combined with his naturally large physique, it makes him a very easy target for enemy attacks. Even his base size makes it impossible for him to fit into small spaces. Humungousaur is weak against electricity. Humungousaur can be affected by Swampfire's fireballs. Trivia *In Ben 10 Returns: Part 2, All That Glitters and Inside Man, Humungousaur's voice was electronically edited to sound deeper. *Humungousaur was the first alien to go ultimate on-screen. *Humungousaur was the first alien to go ultimate on-screen. *In Omniverse, as a running gag through Season 1, Ben tried and failed to transform into Humungousaur on numerous occasions before finally transforming into him in Of Predators and Prey: Part 2, the final episode of the season. *Out of all transformations, Humungousaur is the alien used by the most characters other than Ben, having been used by Albedo, Vilgax's Bioids, Plant Ben, Alpha, Azmuth and Gwen. *Humungousaur is also the most used transformation in the entire Classic Continuity, appearing a total of 89 times in Alien Force, Ultimate Alien and Omniverse. *Humungousaur's icon replaced Echo Echo's in the Season 5 opening of Omniverse. *Dee Bradley Baker doesn't like doing Humungousaur's voice too much, as it's hard on his throat. *His sash in Omniverse is similar to Monsieur Mallah's from Teen Titans. Category:Ben 10 (Reboot): Alien Revolution Aliens Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Brown Aliens Category:Animal Aliens Category:Dinosaur Aliens Category:Tailed Aliens Category:Vaxasaurians Category:Green-Eyed Aliens Category:Enhanced Strength Aliens Category:Enhanced Durability Aliens Category:Enhanced Agility Aliens Category:Enhanced Jumping Aliens Category:Size Alteration Aliens Category:Spiked Aliens Category:Space Survivability Aliens Category:Sound Aliens Category:Humanoid Aliens